


That Just Means I Don't Have To Be Quiet

by galianogangster



Series: This is a Bookstore, Not a Library [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humor, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: When Mal promises to come visit her at work, Evie doesn't expect her to wait until closing time. Understandably, she's a little impatient.





	That Just Means I Don't Have To Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction in like seven years, and it's my first time ever actually posting it! Please give me feedback on what things you liked and what things I could do better! This was written with a prequel in mind, but I finished this first and am eager to share it!  
> EDIT: The prequel is now available! Feel free to read that one to orient yourself in this AU better, but it's not necessary to understand this one. This one is intended to be a month or two after the prequel takes place!

The door signals her entrance with a sickeningly delightful jingle, and Mal immediately spots familiar blue towards the back left corner of the store. The echoing of her boots against the floor indicate that the store is eerily quiet, which is expected at this late hour. "Hm," Mal hums, knowing her voice will easily carry through the silence. "I wonder where Evie is..." Her fingertips softly graze along the spines of countless books while she slowly saunters through the aisles. The side wall cuts off her aimless wandering and she is confronted with a small collection of jewelry, an unexpected find in a book store. She examines the pieces and quickly finds a gold charm bracelet with ruby hearts dangling from its sides. "I know someone who will love this," she announces to no one in particular. Her comment is met with a scoff, and she can't help the smile that forms in response.

Mal continues her leisurely walk into the media section, her eyes scanning the numerous CDs and movies. She gasps with as much credibility as she can muster, chancing a glance towards the blue in her peripheral. All she can see is pleading red-brown eyes peeking over the short wall that surrounds the media. Her wicked smile grows wider as she casually picks up a movie. "Sofia Carson is in this! I love her!" she exclaims with faux enthusiasm. Before she can even put the movie back, her wrists are encased in a vice grip, and she's being pulled out of the media section.

An obnoxious beeping suddenly floods her senses as she is pulled through the anti-theft system, and her mind is taken back to the first time Jay tried to steal from a store in Auradon. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as all eyes in the store flew to him with disapproving glares. A chuckle escapes her lips at the memory before she's brought back to reality by an especially forceful yank that brings her through a doorway. She has just enough time to realize she and her kidnapper are in the back storage room of the store before there's a door handle uncomfortably jabbed into her back and hungry lips on hers.

She melts into Evie's body and lets the movie clatter to the ground, forgotten. In an instant, Mal's hands are resting on Evie's hips, lightly tracing the space between the girl's shirt and skirt. It only seems to spur Evie on as she responds by burying her hand in purple hair and using the leverage to deepen the kiss. Mal happily complies and counters with a soft bite to a red lip. A throaty moan escapes those lips shortly after, and they direct their attention to Mal's pale neck instead.

"You said...you were going...to visit me," Evie manages to accuse in between open-mouthed kisses. Mal's teeth shine in the dim lighting of the now closed back room. The anti-theft system alarm can still be faintly heard through the thick, industrial door.

"I did," she replies innocently. That earns her a bite to her collarbone.

"After closing," Evie counters with a soft growl. Mal hums and dips her fingers just under the waistband of Evie's skirt, tracing the skin there with the tips of her fingers. Evie's free hand shoots to Mal's hip and grips it tightly.

"It's actually really funny because the sign said you're closed, but the doors were all unlocked," Mal says, involuntarily hissing from another, harder bite to the opposite collarbone. "Know anything about that?" she asks, a little breathlessly.

"I do, actually," Evie replies, sucking on Mal's pulse point enough to make the girl squirm but not long enough for a bruise to form. She brings her gaze to meet lidded green eyes. The light shining in from the small window of the door makes her eyes appear even more crimson than usual. "You see, I'm the boss" Evie says, raspy voice lowering. She admires the way the black of Mal's pupils are beginning to overtake the green of her irises. "So I decide what happens and when. And I think," Evie continues, bringing the hand still tangled in Mal's hair lower and lower. "you made me wait all day, and I deserve consolation" she finishes, punctuated by the sound of Mal's knees hitting the concrete.

The floor is unreasonably cold, even through her jeans. Mal ponders if that's only because the room suddenly seems to have gotten ten degrees hotter. Or maybe it's just her. Regardless, she finds herself face to, well, skirt, and she's not about to make Evie wait even longer to be touched. A glance up at said girl reveals an eyebrow quirked in challenge and the faintest hint of a smile that an untrained eye would easily miss. But if Mal knew anyone it was Evie, and she could register that the domineering attitude she was emitting was all in good fun.

Mal's fingers quickly find their way back to the waistband of Evie's skirt, and she hooks her fingers into everything she can grab. The skirt, leggings, and panties all come down in one swift movement, and Evie kicks them off in the direction of the otherwise forgotten movie. She makes quick work of removing her shirt as well, revealing a lace blue bra that undoubtedly matches the panties that were just discarded. Mal knows she's staring, but she can't help it. Her teeth meet her plump lower lip as her eyes rake every curve of Evie's body.

"No smart comment now?" Evie teases. "I know how you could put that mouth to better use," she rasps out. Mal smirks and grips Evie's hips, pushing her against the wall before purposefully grabbing a long, pale thigh. Evie understands the cue and hooks her leg onto Mal's shoulder. She grips a nearby shelf to better balance herself and take some weight off of Mal.

Her breathing is already increasing just by looking down at Mal where she has been imagining her all day. Mal's smirk disappears between her legs, and Evie's fantasies are nothing compared to the feeling of Mal's tongue taking a long, slow taste. A whimper tumbles out of red lips, and Mal can't help but let out a small moan at the feeling of Evie so wet, presumably from thinking about her. Mal's tongue just barely flicks over Evie's clit a few times, teasingly. She whimpers again, this time out of protest, so Mal mercifully applies more pressure in tight circles around the bundle of nerves. A soft thud echoes in the room as Evie throws her head back against the wall. Mal abruptly stops to remark "You know, this is a bookstore, not a library; you don't need to be quiet."

A strangled cry of protest leaves Evie's mouth at the loss of contact, and red-brown eyes search green for a decent excuse for stopping. They find none, so her hand finds its way from the shelf back into purple hair. Her grip is unforgiving as she shoves Mal's face back to her center. "If you can't do your job, I'm going to have to do it myself," she warns, lips parted. The thought of Evie touching herself sends a spike of heat right to Mal's core. She almost considers refusing to continue so she can live out that thought, but the feeling of Evie shamelessly grinding her hips into her face tells her that's not quite what the other girl had in mind.

For a while, it's mostly Mal who is a whimpering mess, her own arousal increasing with every slick thrust of Evie's hips. However, the second her tongue slips from Evie's clit to her pussy, it's an entirely different story. "Fuck!" Evie exclaims, mouth falling open in surprise. Her smooth thigh wraps tighter around Mal, and her heel starts to painfully dig into her back. Overall quite pleased with the reaction, Mal directs her attention from blue eyelashes squeezed together to fucking Evie as fast and as hard as she can only using her tongue.

If the anti-theft system wasn't still faintly beeping outside the door, Mal would bet her favorite leather jacket that someone in the next store over would be able to hear Evie now. Between the thigh and hand firmly held against her ears, Mal figures her muted audio experience is nothing compared to the raw thing. Her thoughts are interrupted by both hands in her hair pulling just a little harder. Suddenly, Evie lunges forward, a sight accompanied by the feeling of her walls clenching rapidly around Mal's tongue. Mal probably moans even louder than Evie, and takes the next few moments to place gentle kisses to the insides of pale thighs. 

It doesn't take long for Evie to recover. The next thing Mal knows, she's being pulled up by her jacket and kissed feverishly. Her back connects to the door once again, and all she can think about is Evie's searching tongue on hers; Evie tasting herself on her. She lets out a moan at the thought. Mal's not even going to try to pretend she's not two seconds away from touching herself if she doesn't get relief. Thankfully, she doesn't need to. Slender fingers are already working at her jeans, and before long there's two fingers ghosting over her pussy. The soft gasp that slips out of Evie's red lips confirms what she already knows.

Evie stills. "Oh fuck," she whispers.

"I know," Mal breathes out.

"No, fuck!" Evie exclaims, a hint of panic in her voice has Mal's eyes back open in an instant. Evie quickly pushes away from Mal, grabs her clothes, and bolts further into the back storage room.

Mal's mouth falls open in confusion "E, what the fu-" she starts, but her sentence is cut off by the door she had been resting against abruptly pushing her over. Thankfully, her hands break her fall pretty well. Her pride, however, is not unscathed. She turns around, scowl painted on and insult fully prepared.

"Oh, my goodness, dear, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't see you through the window!" A stout, brunette middle aged woman apologizes, going so far as to crouch down to help Mal to her feet. Normally Mal would have dropped dead before accepting anyone but her friends' help, but the reality of the situation had yet to sink in. Taking in the doe-eyed expression of the teen, the much too pleasant woman continued. "I work at the furniture store next door! I heard your alarm going off for a while, and I came to help out! I know how finicky they can be sometimes!" Her rambling was met with continued staring. "Is Evie here - your manager? Didn't she teach you how to disable the alarm? I know she normally closes on Sundays!" she says with a concerned smile.

Mal snaps out of her stupor. "Uh, y-yeah, um, Evie is...in the back-which is why I'm here! To look for her! Because I accidentally set off the alarm, and I didn't know how to turn it off, silly me!" she rambles, nodding dumbly and throwing in a nervous chuckle for good measure. The woman seems equally uncomfortable about the situation she's brought upon herself.

"Did you finally get the alarm to turn off?" Evie yells from further into the back room. Before anyone can reply, Evie comes into view looking as poised and collected as usual. She feigns surprise at seeing the woman. "FG! What are you doing here?" she inquires. Mal thanks every deity she can think of that Evie is so quick on her feet.

"Oh, I just heard your alarm going off for quite a while, and I figured you could use some help disabling it," the woman replied, tilting her head with a smile. "I know it doesn't seem like something new workers need to learn right away, but clearly it comes in handy!" she laughs.

Evie smiles and nods "Actually Mal here is just a friend that keeps me company while I do inventory sometimes. I asked her to bring a movie back here for me, but I forgot to tell her to take it out if the security case first. I must not have heard the alarm because I was so focused on inventory; you know how it is!"

The woman makes a grunt of agreement and closes her eyes, nodding slowly. "You bet. Sometimes you just get right into this zone," Mal stifles a laugh and she looks incredulously at Evie. A side glare tells her to keep quiet for now. "Well, since you ladies seem like you've got everything handled, I'll just head back to my own store! Heavens knows what's already happened in my absence!"

"Alright, thank you for checking on us, FG!" Evie says with a smile. The woman returns the gesture she turns around. Evie's composure breaks for the moment and her eyes tell Mal's that that was a close one.

"Oh!" the woman exclaims. Both girls' eyes widen. "Is this the movie you were looking for?" she asks, picking up the object from the concrete.

"Yep, that's the one!" Mal chuckles nervously, swiping the movie from the woman's grasp. "I-I must have dropped it when I fell over-I'm so clumsy!"

"Again, dear, I'm so sorry about that; I don't normally I around hitting nice girls with doors!" the woman laughed. Uneasy laughter followed. "Alright, have a good night, ladies!" the woman said, finally opening the door and taking her leave. Fake smiles remained plastered on the teens' faces until the jingle of the entrance doors signaled the all clear.

"Oh my god, I thought she would never leave!" Mal exhaled, green eyes wide in annoyance. The raspy giggle she got in reply was closer than she anticipated.

"You're lucky she didn't call you out on that," Evie said, nimble fingers buttoning and zipping the fly of Mal's pants. The latter girl flushed with embarrassment. "She's very perceptive."

Mal grabs Evie's wrists and lowers her voice, "You could have left that down you know". Evie nuzzles her nose against Mal's and hums.

"Tempting, but I think it would be in my best interest to close," she says quietly.

"I think I would rate those interests differently," Mal mumbles against Evie's lips. The taller girl's eyes bore into hers.

"Mal..." she warns.

"Fine, but we're not done here," Mal counters. Evie raises an eyebrow.

"I think you'll find my dorm to have more sufficient privacy," she replies, giving into her urge to bite a plump lower lip. Mal groans in response, and tugs on the wrists she still has captured in her hands.

The pair finally make their way out of the back room, fingers entwined. Evie's leaning over slightly to rest her head on Mal's shoulder as they weave through the bookcases.

"Hm," Mal hums in thought.

"What?" The other girl inquires.

"How sturdy do you think these bookcases are?" Mal asks innocently. A wide smile creeps across Evie's face.

"Maybe next time," she whispers into Mal's ear before gently biting her earlobe. The shorter girl can't help the shiver that accompanies it. She'll definitely come visit Evie during closing time more often.


End file.
